1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to of a hand grip of a screwdriver for bits, wherein the hand grip has one end provided with a tool holder and comprises another end opposite the tool holder. A round magazine is located at the stationary core of the hand grip. The round magazine is comprised of bit compartments oriented in the longitudinal direction of the hand grip and positioned adjacent to one another and designed for receiving bits. A closing device with an access opening is provided and movable relative to the round magazine, wherein the access opening can be aligned with the bit compartments upon relative movement to the round magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is based on a hand grip of the type found on screwdrivers which, when being used, come to rest with one end on the ball of the thumb of the user so that the thumb and fingers grip the periphery of the hand grip for introducing torque into the screwdriver while the ball of the thumb provides an axial force that is introduced into the hand grip. This end of the hand grip is also referred to as the “upper end” of the hand grip. The opposite end has connected thereto a tool holder which is connected fixedly with the core of the hand grip and is designed to receive the bits. This end of the hand grip is also referred to as the “lower end” of the hand grip. In analogy, the closing device has a “lower edge” facing the tool holder and an “upper edge” facing away from the tool holder.
Such a hand grip is known, for example, from GB 98 168 78.4.
In this hand grip, the round magazine contained within the stationary core is arranged at the lower end where the tool holder adjoins. The bits contained therein are secured by a partial ring which has a removal notch and which is rotatable relative to the round magazine so that the notch, as needed, can be aligned with one of the bit compartments.
The use of such a hand grip as a force-introducing tool is problematic because the rotatable closing device, in certain situations, can be rotated accidentally by the fingers when a corresponding torque must be introduced into the hand grip.
Moreover, in this configuration the rotatable closing device covers only a part of the entire axial length of each bit so that the bit to be removed is easily recognizable; however, this entails also the risk of the closing device becoming jammed.
On the other hand, the grip according to EP 0 312 775 A1 enables identifying of the bits contained in the round magazine from the exterior by means of a transparent sleeve. The round magazine is located at the upper end of the hand grip and is covered by a lid integrated therein.
For removing the bit, the lid is provided with an axial bore which can be aligned as needed with one of the bit compartments.
Since the lid is rotatable relative to the hand grip, this configuration also entails the problem of the lid also being rotated when a great torque is to be transmitted by the hand grip into the tool holder.
Moreover, the removal of the bits contained in the round magazine is a problem because each bit can be recognized practically only via the axial bore provided in the lid, unless the hand grip is made of a transparent material.